Oak Academy: Falling Into Mishap
by fallingintosunlight
Summary: AU The pokecast goes to boarding school. Pokeshipping/Ikarishipping/Contestshipping/Oldrivalshipping and others.


_A/N: Hello, and welcome to Oak Academy, where the cast of Pokémon, minus the pokémon XD, goes to school. The main shippings (although there are other eventual and temporary shippings) are:_

_Pokéshipping_

_Ikarishipping_

_Contestshipping_

_Oldrivalshipping (Leaf is not quite as focused on as the other girls in the beginning, but she will be)_

_And although this chapter starts in third person May POV, it's not always in her POV. I also plan on making short but constant updates, if you'd rather I did the opposite, feel free to inform me. I will also give each main shipping equal page –time XD, but if you feel I am not, please tell me. :D_

_This fic was inspired by various fan art showing the Pokécast in uniforms, the cuteness of these shippings, and my growing love for the idea that if the three poke-girls met, they'd be friends- as opposed to fighting over who gets to wh**e on Ash. XD_

_Flames are not welcome, but ideas, requests, and criticism are! (: That is all! (:_

_If I sound too perky it's because I'm really, really tired XD_

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

"Misty, get up!"

"NO!"

"Get up…"

"Five more minutes Dawn…."

"C'mon Misty, we only have five minutes to get there!"

"Dawn, there's no possible way it's seven in the morning, it's like the brink of dawn! Haha…get it?"

"Misty, you're so weird when you're tired. I think you've been hanging out with Ash too much lately..."

May Maple rolled her eyes, calmly drinking a sip of her sugar-filled coffee. Her housemates had been at it for about an hour now. Yesterday, her and Dawn had flipped a coin to see who had to wake Misty up the first day of school. She should probably be happy she had gone with 'heads', however dealing with her redhead friend's temper and/or all around weirdness in the morning would have been a welcome distraction from the nervous anticipation she felt whenever she thought about today.

Up until last year, May had gone to public school. Every summer she'd have to hear the wonderful stories Misty and Dawn told her about Oak Academy, and every summer she felt the pang of being left out amidst all the fun of seeing her best friends. She didn't come from a family of rich and famous models like Misty did, nor did her mom host her own beauty show like Dawn's. May came from a middle-class family who couldn't afford a beautiful and prestigious boarding school like Oak Academy. The only reason she even knew Dawn and Misty was because her house was in front of their summer homes.

Last year, her freshman year, she became determined to work really hard at everything. She did sports, she participated in clubs, and she kept her GPA at 4.0 or higher. Then, during her last months at Petalburg High, she applied for a scholarship to Oak Academy. When she got the letter, she screamed, and promptly texted Dawn and Misty to come over immediately.

Dawn's reaction to the acceptance was priceless; the blunette had squealed, jumped up and down, and nearly squeezed May to death. Misty grinned from ear to ear and pounced on both of them, sending the three friends laughing to the floor. May couldn't stop smiling for weeks.

At the end of the summer, they all packed their bags. Dawn kept telling May to bring absolutely everything while Misty laughed and rolled her eyes, telling Dawn that packing 40 bottles of nail polish was definitely not necessary. They took a plane all the way to Pallet Town a week before the official first day of school, where a train took them to the actual academy, where Misty and Dawn forced May into a taxi after going to the administration office to get their schedules.

May had asked Dawn and Misty about the dorm rooms upon arrival to a seemingly empty clearing, confused as to why Misty and Dawn kept giggling. They both just kept laughing, linking her arms to theirs and had led her to a mansion, complete with a red sports car in the driveway.

Apparently Dawn's overprotective parents and Misty's ostentatious sisters had rented the mansion for them every school year. Both their families had agreed to let May stay there this year, although normally she would have had to stay at a dorm room. May blushed when they told her and kept stuttering that it wasn't necessary while Misty told her to shut up and Dawn gave her a seemingly endless hug.

Now it was here, the first day. The thought of going to classes with a bunch of wealthy, beautiful teenagers made her want to puke. The yelling upstairs in Misty's room wasn't making things any better. Her trail of thought was broken by a scream. That probably meant Misty had finally spared a glance at the time. She heard the sounds of a frantic Misty trying to get ready for school while Dawn walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to May, looking worn out. May giggled at her friend's facial expression while Dawn mock-glared at her.

Misty joined them two minutes later, hair thrown into a short ponytail and uniform looking rumpled. Her buttons were misplaced, and her skirt was sliding off her hips. Dawn sighed.

"Here May, what about you drive, while I try to make our sleepy friend look somewhat presentable? "

May nodded, trying not laugh, and grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter.

Misty rubbed one closed eye sleepily, yawning as she opened the door to the car. Almost immediately after May had started driving, speed somewhat illegal considering how late they were, Misty had sprawled herself on the backseat, head plopping onto Dawn's lap. She had never been very good with waking up for school.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dawn yelled, "Get up, so we can fix you up!"

Misty let out another yawn, sitting up, too tired to argue.

"Good girl!" Dawn exclaimed happily, "And cover your mouth when you yawn!"

Misty shot her a glare, "I'm not a dog!"

"Ok, ok. Here, just fix your buttons and skirt while I do your hair."

Misty looked down, before groaning. She had done it again. Thank heavens for Dawn, even if she did get on her nerves at times. Without them, she'd probably go to school every day looking like either a.) a tramp or b.) homeless.

Dawn scrambled in her bag for her trusty pink hairbrush ("Do you even keep any schoolbooks in there?"), yanking out Misty's ponytail ("Ow!) when she found her bursh.

While Dawn ran the brush through Misty's orange hair, Misty sighed. Why did Dawn and May always look so perfect, even in the morning? They both wore their blue uniform skirts mid-thigh, but while Dawn had lacy low socks, May wore them to almost her knees. Dawn had her hair straightened perfectly and wore various accessories along with perfect make-up. May let her hair down naturally and didn't add much to her uniform although she did wear a dash of mascara. Two beautiful school girls, every guy's wet dream.

Misty's socks were uneven, her hair was always slightly messy from bedhead, and her skirt almost reached her knees. She had never bothered to trim her skirt like May and Dawn- it went to almost her knees. Misty never bothered with accessories either. Living with three beautiful sisters had turned her into somewhat of a tomboy. Sometimes she felt kind of plain compared to Dawn and May. Not ugly, just not pretty either.

"Misty?"

"Huh?"

"Please let me put some make-up on you! Please! Your eyes are so pretty, and some eyeliner would may any guy crazy. Just this once!"

"No way Dawn! You know I hate having gunk on my face!"

"C'mon Misty. It would make Ash crazy!"

"Well…wait what? Ash? Why would I care what he thinks?"

Dawn giggled, pushing Misty's temper further.

"I do NOT like him!"

"I never said that, you're the one getting all defensive!"

"DEFENSIVE? I am NOT defensive!"

"Who's Ash?" May asked from the front seat.

"Misty and Ash sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

Dawn was cut off by Misty's hand, which was clamped over her mouth, "No one…ugh…just a friend. We've known each other since he was ten and I was eleven."

"Oh," May said, stopping the car in a small parking space, "Guys, I think we're here."

Misty freed Dawn of her hand, while Dawn coughed dramatically. The redhead glanced at her watch, "We are so screwed."

Dawn sighed from her desk, not willing to listen to her teacher babble on during homeroom. She kept poking May and Kenny, but May was too worried about being new to not listen, and Kenny kept telling Dawn that maybe if she listened she'd have perfect grades like him. Like she cared about that. Why did her friends have to be such nerds?

After leaving the car, Misty had run off to her homeroom, and Dawn and May had run to theirs. They had gotten to the classroom earlier than expected considering Misty's refusal to face the sunlight, just after the bell rang. Their homeroom and history teacher Professor Hale, was a very nice man and hadn't bothered them about it. Although he was one of Dawn's kinder teachers, he was still pretty strict, and she was relieved he was in a good mood.

Dawn sighed. If only Misty was a sophomore like her and May. Maybe then they'd actually have a chance at homeroom together, and Dawn would have someone to tease. Kenny could be such a prick, and May was too anxious at the moment to pick at.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Dawn perked up with interest. A boy walked into the room, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He was…he was…so cute! He had a great tan, an even better body, and shaggy purple hair.

Professor Hale nodded at him, "Good, now that the two new students are here…May, come up here please…"

May turned beet red and slowly walked up next to Paul.

"Class, please welcome May Maple and Paul Shinji. They are new to Oak Academy. I know this is kind of embarrassing for them so I'll just let them sit down now."

The class laughed while May rushed off to her seat, and Paul took the seat in front of Dawn, as it was the only empty one in the room.

After Professor Hale started talking about bathroom passes, Dawn saw Paul open a book under his desk. Great, another nerd. She poked him, and he turned around, looking annoyed.

Dawn shot him a perfect smile, the one that made Kenny have heart failure, "Hi, I'm Dawn."

"Hi, I don't care."

Dawn twitched, before regaining composure, "If you need any help, I know where everything is, I could even give you a tour-"

"I don't need your help, girl."

"I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS DA-"

"Dawn is there something you'd like to share?"

Every head turned towards her.

"No Professor," Dawn said sweetly, cocking her head.

Hale shot her warning look before nodding and resuming with his speech. Paul shot her a smirk, before turning around. Dawn silently fumed, not believing she had actually thought he was cute.


End file.
